


my little quarantine

by greeny1710



Series: Alternate Works of Chaotic Trio [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Quarantine, Some Humor, The Chaos Family experience Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: the chaos family experience quarantine together.the question is, is that paint on max's hand, or has he finally succeeded at trying to murder his twin brother?
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Alternate Works of Chaotic Trio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772158
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	my little quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from **Tumblr anon** who said _A concept: chaotic trio in quarantine. I’m not sure if there are survivors after it_. 
> 
> this is obviously based on UK restrictions and is set in May as that is before we was allowed to go out with other people as long as we social distance. 
> 
> title comes from level of concern by twenty one pilots 
> 
> hope you enjoy :) x

Having the kids off school shouldn’t have been chaos. 

They were seventeen, they should’ve been fine. 

Valtteri’s exams were cancelled but his excellent grades throughout the year stood him in good stead that getting into university was still going to be fine. 

The twins’ mock exams were swapped to online coursework submissions in order that they could still have provisional grades to submit for university applications and they had their online classes to keep them going. It should’ve been fine. 

Except none of the family had factored in the thought that Max wouldn’t be able to see Daniel with this whole isolation thing, which meant…

The twins were stuck with each other 24/7. 

And Sebastian had seriously never regretted his ability to work from home more. 

“I washed the pots yesterday! It’s your turn!”

“We have a fucking dishwasher why would I wash them?!”

“Because Dad told you to!”

“If Dad told you to jump off a bridge-”

“I’d fucking throw you off it before I got there.”

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temple as the twins argued, and when he heard the sound of a bar stool being knocked over (specifically the one of the far left, the twins had spent their entire lives knocking over things that Seb now knew precisely which thing was being damaged) he stood up, dropping the folder in his hands onto his desk and heading through to the kitchen. 

“What are you two doing?”

The twins abruptly stopped fighting and looked up at their Dad. Max was poised above Charles, his hand covered with something red that Sebastian prayed was tomato sauce and not blood. Knowing these two, however, it really could be anything. 

“Nothing,” the twins said, smiling at him. 

“Why are you arguing?” Sebastian asked instead, and the twins exchanged a look. 

“No reason.”

“How did the bar stool get knocked over?”

“No idea.”

“Is that blood on your hand?”

Max looked at his palm and then wiped it on Charles’ face, causing Charles to start screaming and kick his legs up to try and knee Max in the balls.

“Nope,” Max confirmed, “Acrylic paint.”

“Right,” Seb sighed, rubbing at his temple.

“Why the fuck did you just wipe paint across my face?” Charles muttered, glaring at Max

“Why the fuck are you still breathing?” Max countered.

“Max!” Sebastian chastised.

“What?! He’s being annoying.”

“Why do you have red acrylic paint on your hand?” Seb asked instead, trying to diffuse the argument before it could get worse. 

People said the older your kids got, the easier they were to manage. 

Sebastian would like to speak to whoever made that statement. 

His kids were _worse_ the older they got. 

“Because some _shithead_ decided it would be funny to give me a glass with red paint in it and when I started washing it out, I got red paint all across my hand!”

“I gotta admit that’s one of my better things I’ve got him on,” Charles grinned, taking full responsibility as the ‘shithead’ that he had been labelled. 

“Boys, seriously, I’m trying to work on papers and evidence details for court and you two arguing over stuff _all the time_ and pulling these stupid ‘pranks’ isn’t cute. It’s not funny. It’s just really annoying. You’re nearly eighteen, please, grow up a bit. Max, clean up the mess you’ve made and then get on with some school work and Charles your Dad is in the art room, go and see if he needs help with something. I’m serious, you two, it’s not funny now.”

Both boys tried to put solemn chastised expressions on their faces, but their matching cheeky grins were tugging at their lips and completely derailed any telling off that Sebastian was trying to impart into them. They’d never change. They forever found getting told off by Sebastian to be the most hilarious thing that happened to them. 

Charles was the first one to scramble up, rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath as he walked off about ‘no one ever lets us have fun anymore’. 

“How’s Dan anyway?” Seb asked as Max climbed up. He walked over to the sink and was washing his hand, trying to get the worst of the paint off before starting in on the glass. 

“He’s good. Says he misses me,” Max said, shrugging softly and keeping his eyes fixed on the sink. 

“Are you alright?”

Max nodded and carried on washing up. 

“You know it’s alright to miss him, don’t you? You are allowed to be upset that you can’t see him.”

“It’s just… we don’t know how long this lockdown shit is going to go on for. And Dan starts uni in September. If this goes on until then, I’m never going to be able to see him. I really miss him, Dad,” Max quietly admitted, “I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

“You’ve been together for seven months, Max, that’s a long time. You see each other five days a week _at least_ , you were always together on weekends, hanging out after school, it’s a massive change to go from seeing him so much to only being able to see each other on a screen.”

“And now I’m stuck with that piece of chaos 24/7 who doesn’t have an inside voice and doesn’t know how to act like an adult.”

“Neither do you, Max, that’s part of growing up,” Seb told him, wrapping his arm around Max’s shoulders and kissing his temple, “But don’t grow up too fast. You’re still my baby, yeah?”

“Yeah yeah,” Max mumbled as he tried to wiggle out of Seb’s grasp, “I know Dad.”

“Things are going to be okay, kiddo, you’ll see Dan when things are better. If there was a way for him to come over, I would let him in an instance, you know we would. But we need to be smart, we need to follow the rules, and the quicker this is over, the more time you can spend with Dan, okay?”

“Even if it means that I go over to Dan’s and stay there until the end of time?”

“You’re not moving in with your boyfriend when you’re seventeen, Max. Wait a bit longer, yeah? But yes, you can go and stay at Dan’s for a while _once lockdown restrictions are lifted_ , okay?”

“Yes,” Max muttered, pouting slightly as he drained the sink. “I’m gonna go call Dan.”

“Say hi for me,” Seb nodded. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Max said as he threw his arms around Seb’s waist, “You’re the best.”

“I know I am,” Seb shrugged. “I’m also going to tell your Dad you said that.”

Max pulled away and rolled his eyes. 

“You know, for someone who isn’t biologically Charles’ Dad, you honestly share the same brain cell as him.”

“And you love us for it!” Charles called out from wherever he’d vanished off to, “Also, rude! I’m so much smarter than Dad!”

“You couldn’t spell your own name until you were seven, you’re not smart!” Max answered back. 

And there the chaos twins were again. Back in action and forever arguing. 

Charles came running and Max barely had time to set off himself before the twins were out of the patio doors and sprinting up the length of the garden. 

When they’d bought the house, all those years ago, the kids had loved the garden. Charles and Max had spent countless hours out there, playing on the swings, chasing each other around, playing football, jumping around on the trampoline that they’d begged and begged for. Valtteri was normally not far behind them, teaching the boys how to play football, picking them up when they fell off the swings and calling for their Dads when one of them was hurt. He’d even taught the two of them how to play hockey on the grass before taking them on the ice, and the trio of siblings had been naturals the second that they’d gone onto the ice. 

The twins hadn’t been invested enough to carry it through like Valtteri did, and as Sebastian watched them chase each other, he could only question why. 

Especially when Max swiped at Charles’ ankles and Charles elegantly jumped over, not letting his brother catch him. 

They had such incredible reflexes.

“What are they doing?” Kimi asked as he came up behind Seb and wrapped his arms around Seb’s waist. 

“Fighting again. Max called him dumb, Charles chased him, then they started trying to fight and arguably kill each other.”

“Is Max alright?”

“Misses Dan a lot,” Seb told him, “So I think Charles is being a bit of a shit to try and distract him. But he’s alright, he will be anyway. It’s been two months of lockdown, it’s just starting to get to him now.”

They were watching the boys fighting, the pair of them now rolling on the grass (and getting endless grass stains on Charles’ Gucci shirt which Seb knew he was going to be _livid_ about when he saw it later), with Max trying to rub mud into Charles’ face. 

“Should we stop them?” Seb asked. 

“I think it’ll be okay,” Kimi told him cryptically. Seb looked over his shoulder at the man he loved and saw the slightly knowing look on his face. 

“What do you know?” 

“You’ll see in about,” Kimi picked up Seb’s arm to look at his watch, “Twenty five minutes.”

Sebastian stared at him, waiting for Kimi to give him some kind of answer. And yet Seb knew, after twenty four years being in love with this man, that Kimi was not going to give him any kind of answer. 

“You’re really annoying, do you know that?”

“That’s why you love me,” Kimi grinned, kissing his cheek.

Seb rolled his eyes but couldn’t deny that he was right. Valtteri was next down, stepping up beside his parents and staring at his little brothers.

“What are they doing?”

“Go and make them play hockey with you, you haven’t practiced in a while, distract them,” Seb told him.

“Dad how can I play ice hockey on grass?”

“You’ve got sticks, you’ve got pucks, there you go. Hockey. Get on with it.”

“Field and ice are c-”

“Completely different yes I know. But your brothers are thick as shit when it comes to sport, they won’t notice. And please don’t let them smack each other with any of the equipment.”

Valtteri rolled his eyes but stuck his head out of the patio doors, shouting for the twins to come and get their sticks so they could play. 

“Are you going to join them?” Sebastian asked, leaning back into Kimi. 

“I’m too old for that now.”

“You’re only 48, shut up.”

“My knees feel like they’re four-hundred and eighty,” Kimi joked. He kissed the underside of Seb’s jaw and murmured, “Besides, as long as the kids are distracted, that gives me enough time to sneak you into your office and fuck you on your desk.”

“Goddammit I hate you and your good ideas,” Seb said without protest, pulling away from Kimi and dragging him into Seb’s home office. 

Meanwhile outside, the twins were pressed closed together, their hands covering their mouths as they exchanged strategy. 

It was supposed to be the twins against Valtteri, and yet the twins had very little understanding of hockey and therefore no matter how good they were, the fact that Valtteri had been scouted to play ice hockey for his future university meant that they were fucked. 

“So what if you run at his legs, and I’ll run to the left, and then at the last minute we just fucking collapse onto the floor?” Charles asked. 

“Sounds good,” Max nodded, “And then what?”

“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Charles shrugged, “Maybe take the puck and throw it and we see what happens?”

“Lit,” Max held out his fist and Charles bumped his off of Max’s. 

The strategy went as well as it could considering it was made by the twins, which is to say it went to shit almost instantaneously. 

And for three kids that had spent the majority of the last eight weeks arguing continuously, the fact that none of them were actually any good at the hockey match they were trying to play left them all laughing and arguing playfully. 

“Take the left!” Max shouted, “I said the left you fucking idiot!” 

“I don’t know my left and right!” Charles shouted back.

“You’re seventeen!” 

“I’m dyslexic!” 

The twins arguing left Valtteri an open run to sprint between them and shoot into the makeshift goals they’d created, putting him yet another goal ahead of the twins. 

“Think that makes it 9-2, doesn’t it?” Valtteri said, grinning and dribbling the puck back to the ‘centre’. 

“Think that makes it time for you to stop being a fucking show off,” Charles quipped. 

“Think you need to stop being a little bitch,” Valtteri laughed and stepped away, giving the twins chance to fight over who would take the first swipe of the puck. 

“Boys, can you come here a minute!” Sebastian shouted before they got chance to start up another game. 

“But Dad-!” 

“Get your asses in here,” Kimi shouted over their protests and the trio traipsed back in at the sound of their Isä’s voice, Max automatically shutting the patio doors behind him as he was the last one in. 

“You two go up to your rooms,” Kimi told Charles and Valtteri. 

“What’s going on?” Max questioned, looking anxiously between his parents as Valtteri frowned and Charles smirked.

“Come here,” Kimi said to Max. When Max got close enough, Kimi placed his hands over Max’s eyes and started walking him somewhere. 

“Dad what’s going on?”

“Just shut up for a second, yeah Max?” 

Max knew that Kimi would be able to feel him roll his eyes underneath his hands but kept walking until his hands touched glass. 

“Sit down,” Kimi murmured in his ear. 

Anxiously, Max sunk to the floor, crossing his legs as Sebastian moved one of Max’s hands to touch against the glass. 

“Dad, seriously what the fuck is going on?”

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth,” a voice said in his ear. 

A voice that didn’t belong to either of his parents or his brothers.

Kimi pulled his hand away from Max’s eyes and Max’s hand automatically flew to cover his mouth. 

“Hey baby,” Daniel grinned, tears budding in his eyes. “How you doing?”

Daniel was sat on the other side of the glass doors, his phone held in one hand and his other was pressing against the glass, lining up perfectly with Max’s hand. 

“Here,” Seb pushed, encouraging Max to take his phone into his hand.

“You’re here,” Max whimpered, tears falling, “You’re here.”

“This is the best I can do right now, Maxy,” Dan told him, “But I promise, the second we can, I’m going to kiss you so fucking hard. I miss you, baby.”

“I miss you too.”

“Oh darlin’, don’t cry, it’s alright.”

Max felt an arm wrap around his waist and in the reflection, he saw Charles sinking beside him. 

“You alright?” Charles whispered. 

“Dan’s here,” Max dumbly told him, a grin breaking out on his face, “He’s here.”

“I know. Isä and I knew you were missing him, this was all we could come up with so that you could see him and still follow the rules. But I just needed to give you a reason to smile lately.”

“You’re such a dickhead,” Max laughed through the tears, “Now I have to be nice to you.”

“Nah,” Charles shook his head, smiling embarrassedly, “Don’t. Seeing you happy is enough. Have fun.” Charles leaned closer so that he could speak into the phone, “Don’t be having phone sex with my brother. My parents are still around.”

“Well tell them to go away then,” Dan grinned, “Thanks anyway, Chaos.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t be a knobhead now.”

Charles scrambled back up and walked off. Max watched as Sebastian hugged Charles tight and Kimi ruffled his hair, both of them probably calling Charles out for being the best brother, but Max couldn’t focus on them. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Max told him, “You actually came.”

“I know it’s not the best, and I miss getting to hold your hand and kiss you, but Charles said that you’ve been really sad lately and I wanted to see you. I really miss you.”

“I thought I was being overly clingy,” Max told him, leaning forward and pressing his head against the glass. 

Dan did the same, and whilst it wasn’t the same, it was the closest that Max would be able to be to his boyfriend for a while. 

“I’ve missed you so fucking much, baby, I really wish we could be together.”

Max and Dan kept up the soft conversation, sitting together and talking. 

Staring into each others eyes and smiling. 

“This is what you meant about something was happening, wasn’t it?” Seb asked, cuddling into Kimi’s side as he watched Max and Dan talk. 

“Yep,” Kimi nodded, “It was Charles’ idea. He said Max was crying the other night about lockdown, and was worried that Max’s depression was going to come back with a vengeance. He just wanted Max to smile a bit more.”

“To say those two have been trying to kill each other for the past few weeks, they’re a good set of brothers, aren’t they?”

“Yeah they really are,” Kimi smiled before sighing, “Max! No phone sex!”

“Awww,” Max pouted, blushing as he looked at his Dads. 

Kimi saw Dan laughing himself, fondly grinning at Max as he waved at Seb and Kimi. 

“Say hi to your boyfriend for us,” Seb smiled, Max nodding and turning back to Dan as Sebastian carried on his conversation with his husband. “He’s so going to marry him one day, isn’t he?”

“Oh god yeah,” Kimi shrugged, “He better just wait until he’s older to get married.”

“I mean we were late 20s when we got married, as long as he at least hits twenty years old I don’t care when he gets married.”

“Don’t encourage him, he’ll be in a white suit and down the aisle before you can even blink,” Kimi warned Seb, but the soft smirk on his face showed just how little either of them cared. As long as Max was happy, they didn’t mind. 

And they’d not seen that smile on Max’s face for a long, _long_ time. 

Not even the sound of Charles and Valtteri arguing upstairs could stop them smiling at Max and Dan. 

At least that was until there was the sound of something breaking. 

“I dealt with the twins,” Seb shrugged. 

“Fine,” Kimi sighed, pressing a quick kiss to Seb’s temple before wandering off to go and find out what their oldest and youngest had destroyed. 

At least one of the boys was happy. 

Seb doubted that smile on Max’s face was going to go anywhere anytime soon. And with the loving grin on Dan’s face, he doubted that Max’s reason to smile was going to go anywhere either. There was something about the way that Dan looked at Max that reminded Seb of the way that Kimi looked at him all those years ago. 

If quarantine couldn’t rip them apart, Sebastian really doubted that anything could. 

Max had found his forever. And Sebastian definitely wasn’t mad about it. 

He was actually more mad that Max hadn’t finished cleaning up and there was still red paint all across the granite flooring. 

He’d get him to clean that up later. 

Right now, Max needed to spend some time ‘alone’ with Dan, a glass door the only thing keeping them apart, and later on once he was smiling, Sebastian would make him clean up then. It was insignificant now. 

Everything was insignificant when he saw that smile on Max’s face. 

Maybe the Chaos Twins weren’t the worst things in the world to each other. Actually, they were pretty fucking good, and Sebastian was so incredibly proud of them. 

Not that he was going to tell them that. He would, just not when he was stuck in quarantine with them. There was only so much of Charles' ego and Max's sarcastic comments he could take...

**Author's Note:**

> we Stan one good brother called Charles
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna shout about the emotional support vroom vrooms being back this weekend


End file.
